Light
by Nymerhia Dwens
Summary: Entonces Tony descubre que no todo en la vida es oscuridad, y que las hermosas luces pueden venir en una pequeña y regordeta cara con enormes e inocentes ojos cafés. Stony/Omegaverse/Superfamily.
1. Darkness

**_N.a_** _: Holi._

 _Más de algunx se preguntara ¿y esta mujer no debería estar escribiendo su otro fic? Pero bueno. Heme aquí._

 _Para ser sincera, este fic es algo que tenía planeado hace bastante tiempo- quizá un poco después de Midnight Circus- y quería publicarlo después de que terminara el que tengo en progreso. Pero no pude *sademotic* tenía tantas ganas de publicarlo que no me resistí._

 _Sin embargo, lo bonito de esto es que no tendrá más de 6 capítulos como máximo (o eso espero). Por lo que la presión de terminarlo no sera mucho. O quiero creer eso._

 _Chinita-sama, si ves esto, por favor no me mates. Te prometo que no lo abandonare._

 _Sin más, espero que les guste._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Nada mío. Todo de los demás. Eso de ser pobre afecta mucho._

 _ **Pareja** : Stony principalmente. _

_**Summary** : Entonces Tony descubre que no todo en la vida es oscuridad, y que las hermosas luces pueden venir en una pequeña y regordeta cara con enormes e inocente ojos cafés. _

_**Advertencias** : Pos no sé. ¿Un poquito de Angst? Quizá m-preg, aunque no lo aseguro. Semi-AU  
_

.

.

.

 **Light.**

.

.

.

Darkness  
.

 _A single loose thread  
And it all comes undone._

 _Sorrow-Sleeping At Last._

 _._

Tony no llora.

A pesar de que sienta como el aire se le escapa del pecho y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Pero, aun así, no llora.

' _No importa_.' Se dice, intentando controlar los sentimientos que parecen querer desbordarse. _'No importa, porque esto nunca fue algo primordial para mí.'_

Helen, enfrente suyo, lo mira con pena y lástima.

"Lo siento mucho, Tony." Susurra. Y el castaño, por un momento, no sabe que responder.

¿Qué es lo que siente ella? ¿El que él no sirva para nada o el hecho de que nunca podrá sentir el calor de un cachorro crecer en su vientre?

"Tranquila, cariño, no tienes de qué preocuparte. De todos modos, no era algo tan indispensable en mi vida." Consuela él con voz fuerte e inalterable.

Pero la Beta asiática sabe que Tony está mintiendo por la forma en que le tiemblan las manos cuando él las acerca con cierto recelo hacia el examen pulcramente estirado en su escritorio, y que tiene como propietario el nombre completo de su amigo.

Stark toma con fuerza desmesurada aquel mísero papel que ha sellado su destino y del que no entiende ninguna mierda, porque hay tantos tecnicismos incomprensibles escritos allí, que solo alguien que haya estudiado especialmente para _esto_ podría explicarle.

Y de pronto, Helen hablando sobre aquellos resultados le llega como un recuerdo difuso, a pesar de que haya sido hace unos cinco minutos atrás y que solo tres palabras en específico se hayan grabado a fuego en su memoria.

 _ **Tony, eres infértil.**_

 _ **Infértil.**_

Que palabra más desgarradora.

Bueno, para todos los Omegas debe de ser así. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, para Tony solo sirvió para confirmar algo que tenía en sospecha desde que ocurrió lo de Afganistán.

Quizá porque sabía que para Obadiah, el dejarle con la metralla incrustada en el pecho y el constante temor de que su cuerpo estaba siendo envenenado al pasar de los días (aparte del eterno recuerdo de su traición), no era suficiente para romperle.

Así que quizá el hombre pensó que, si aquello no podría quebrarle, _esto_ si lograría destruirlo y él podría gritar _jaque mate_ desde el jodido infierno en que estaba.

Pero Tony no le daría ese maldito gusto.

Tony dobla el papel como puede y se lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos pensando en cómo rayos se lo dirá a su Manada y, sobre todo, a su Alfa. Helen continúa observándole con pesar y él intenta calmarle con una sonrisa que no alcanza a sus ojos cafés.

"Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Helen, sabía que podía contar contigo." Ella le asiente, no tan segura si se merece tal elogio, y luego ambos se levantan de sus respectivas sillas.

Helen lo encamina hasta la puerta de su despacho con el eco de sus tacones aguja acabando con el tenso silencio que ha acudido al lugar. Los dos, ya en el pequeño umbral, se dan un largo abrazo y besos en la mejilla con la promesa vacía de que volverán a verse, aunque sepan de que no será así (porque Tony tiene misiones ultra-mega-riesgosas que cumplir y Helen a personas que salvar). Sin embargo, ambos fingen que todo está bien con eso.

Finalmente, Tony logra salir de las instalaciones médicas, y es únicamente ahí cuando puede sentirse realmente seguro de poder expulsar el pequeño suspiro que venía conteniendo desde que la mujer le dio la noticia, sin que alguien le pregunte si se encuentra bien. El aire invernal y congelante de la ciudad de Nueva York pega de forma tan dolorosa sobre su rostro, que inconscientemente le termina sirviendo como una pequeña ancla para demostrarle que todo esto está pasando de verdad y no es una pesadilla.

Y todo se vuelve aún más real cuando se palpa uno de sus bolsillos laterales, en busca de sus llaves, pero lo único que logra sentir es el diminuto bulto que el papel del examen hace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Steve despierta de forma abrupta a eso de las dos de la mañana cuando la ausencia del cuerpo de su Omega le da de lleno en el estómago y le pica dolorosamente en el instinto sobre-protector.

El Alfa olfatea el aire, buscando el aroma a chocolate y café que usualmente acompaña a Tony. Sin embargo, el aire gélido es con lo único que logra dar su nariz, ganándose un entumecimiento y un estornudo que resuena por la pieza vacía.

"Friday." Él llama ronco, con voz pastosa y el sueño saliéndose en pequeños bostezos.

" _¿Si, Capitán?"_

"¿Dónde está Tony?" Pregunta, y la IA prende las luces antes de responder.

" _En el taller, señor."_

Rogers se acalla el gemido lastimero que nace desde su garganta en cuanto su mente logra procesar correctamente lo que señala la voz dulce de Friday. Los ojos casi se le cierran solos cuando sale de la habitación con los pies arrastrándose en cada paso, pero se obliga a despabilarse por completo y empujar la modorra fuera de su cuerpo al instante en que casi tropieza con las escaleras que conectan las habitaciones y la sala común, y por poco cae de bruces al suelo.

El living de la torre se encuentra extrañamente frío y silencioso al momento de que Steve pasa por allí para ir en dirección a los pisos inferiores. El olor que habitualmente solía desprenderse de la estancia (ese que le recuerda que tiene una Manada y un Omega maravilloso, y que ya no está solo en un mundo desconocido), parece haber sido sofocado por el invierno que lentamente comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sus pies se congelan un poco más en comparación a lo que antes había caminado cuando hacen un contacto directo con el frío metal del elevador. Friday cierra las puertas en cuanto él se sube y el ascensor comienza a andar antes de que siquiera apriete un botón.

La música rocanrolera y animosa, que tanto le gusta al Hombre de Hierro, es con lo primero que dan sus oídos, siendo secundadas por el constante _Brrr_ de un destornillador automático.

Tony le da la espalda, pero Steve sabe que él ya es consciente de su presencia por lo tenso que se ven sus hombros desde la distancia.

"¿Sabes? Creo que he perdido a mi pareja." Dice Steve como saludo y Friday apaga inmediatamente la música, ocasionando que la queja del moreno resuene por todo el santuario tecnológico. "¿De casualidad no lo has visto por aquí? Es un poco mañoso, de pelo castaño y no mide más de un metro setenta. Tiene una barba muy parecida a la tuya y unos hermosísimos ojos cafés, que se asemejan mucho a las hojas en otoño o al chocolate caliente; ese que hacen las mamás para pasar el frío en estas fechas.  
—Estábamos durmiendo tranquilamente en nuestro nido, o eso es lo que creía porque cuando desperté, él ya no estaba a mi lado… Lo he estado buscando por todos lados, pero aún no lo encuentro. Él no acostumbra hacer esto tan seguido y en serio me está dando miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado."

Stark deja la herramienta a un lado y mueve los dedos del brazo metálico, asegurándose de que esté en perfecto estado, para luego contestar con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

"¿En serio? Pues fíjate que no. He estado aquí hace un buen rato y no ha venido nadie así."

"Qué extraño. Usualmente suelo encontrarlo por aquí cuando tiene insomnio o estamos peleados," Steve susurra, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos. Tony continúa dándole la espalda, pero el rubio distingue que la tensión se ha esfumado para ser reemplazada por la coquetería y diversión. "y por lo que sé, no he hecho nada para enojarle ni mucho menos que ha tenido algún problema o pesadilla que le quite el sueño. ¿Crees que a lo mejor conoció a otra persona y me abandonó por ella?"

"Puede que sea eso." Murmura el hombre, fingiendo una voz pensativa. "He escuchado por ahí que los Omegas suelen irse cuando sus Alfas ya no les complacen como antes… Y, por la edad que tienes, algo me dice que el tuyo ya tuvo suficiente."

"¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?" Pregunta de nueva cuenta Rogers. Ya no hay distancia entre sus cuerpos, y él se aprovecha de esto para rodearle las caderas en un pequeño abrazo. "Puedo demostrarte que mi Omega está más que _satisfecho_ conmigo," masculla lentito, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Tony y dejándose inundar por ese olor que tanto le gusta y calma. "solo es cuestión de verlo cuando está en nuestra cama, todo sudoroso pidiendo por más y desprendiendo un olor tan _excitante_ …"

El castaño corre su cabeza hacia el lado derecho después de semejante palabrería en un intento de cortarle las palabras y darle más acceso a su cuello. Steve no desaprovecha esto, y se da el tiempo de lamer y morder suavemente sobre su marca antes de separarse. Tony suelta un pequeño gemidito de placer sano luego de esto, mientras se voltea con esa sonrisilla pícara característica suya -que tanto enloquece a su hombre-, para fundir de una buena vez sus labios dulces con los secos de Steve en lo que pareció ser una caricia pura.

Y aunque aquella tarea haya sido realizada un centenar de veces antes, todavía ambos pueden sentir como el corazón les late desbocado en los pechos; igual que la primera vez.

Steve le masajea la cintura, como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana a la que debe cuidar, y Tony sube sus manos hasta la cabeza del mayor para enredar sus dedos en aquellas hebras que tanto le gustan.

La falta de aire los hace separarse y a la nariz de Steve, aparte del tan ansiado oxígeno, también llega el olor inconfundible de la canela; el aroma que desprende su Omega cuando se siente protegido y amado.

Steve, en serio, ama el olor a canela.

"¿Qué pasó?" Cuestiona el rubio, abrazándole con un poco de fuerza contra su pecho para que Tony pueda recargarse contra él. "¿Por qué no estabas en la cama?"

Un suspiro de cansancio choca contra sus pectorales y él intensifica su agarre, intentando darle confianza.

"No lo sé. Sólo no podía dormir."

"¿Una pesadilla?"

"Más bien, recuerdos," admite Stark, separándose un poco de Steve para mirarle directamente a los ojos. "Comencé con lo de Afganistán, luego con Obadiah, y entonces ya no me detuve hasta que llegué al taller y Friday me dijo que venías en camino."

Los ojos de su Alfa le sonríen con tanto amor y comprensión que, por un minuto, Tony se siente como la mierda por mentirle tan descaradamente.

¿Cómo es que Steve se fijó en la pequeña basura que era y no en otra persona que podría darle un millón de cosas mejores? Una buena Omega e incluso hasta una Beta que fuera servicial y sumisa, que pudiera darle cada cosa sin chistar y que pueda iluminar su vida con pequeñas cosas.

Como, por ejemplo, un hijo.

"Tranquilo, amor, todo eso ya pasó. Sabes que ahora estoy a tu lado y te protegeré de cualquier cosa que intente lastimarte." Dice Rogers, y Tony puede percibir un pequeño beso ser depositado sobre su cabeza.

Hay unos minutos de silencio, en donde Steve se encarga de acunar a su pareja contra su pecho y en los que Tony siente como el maldito nudo parece acrecentarse en su estómago al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas vuelven a apiñársele en las orillas de sus ojos.

"Gracias, en serio muchas gracias, Steve…" Susurra él, con voz queda.

Y entonces la marca que lo une a su Alfa comienza a punzarle de forma dolorosa, al mismo tiempo que Tony se pregunta si el escondérselo a Steve ha sido la decisión correcta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un viernes que parecía ser como cualquier otro, Clint saca, sin querer, el tema a colación.

Era la noche de películas, en donde cada integrante de su Manada aparecía con una almohada y manta bajo su brazo por la sala comunitaria de la torre y se quedaba a ver el filme–si es que no tenían una misión que cumplir- que había sido escogido en una votación general durante la semana.

Ineludiblemente, la comedia-romántica _'Bajo el mismo techo'_ terminó siendo la afortunada aquel día y, prontamente, Tony se vio siendo cobijado por uno de los brazos de su Alfa mientras que sus compañeros, uno a uno, comenzaban a aparecer y a ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares previamente reservados.

"Siempre me he preguntado que si a Steve y a Tony les llegara a pasar algo- que Dios no lo permita, ¿quién se haría cargo de sus cachorros?" Fue lo que pregunta inocentemente el arquero cuando la escena de los protagonistas tomando a la pequeña Sophie después del fatal accidente apareció por la pantalla.

"Posiblemente tú no." Susurra por lo bajo Wanda para molestarle, y el Beta le lanza una mirada fulminante.

"Y estoy seguro que tú tampoco." Dice de vuelta él, y ella le saca la lengua juguetonamente.

"Pues yo creo que el señor Stark si dejaría a Wanda como tutora legal..."

"Aww, en serio que eres una lindura, Visión." Elogia la castaña, entre divertida y cariñosa, a un nervioso androide.

Clint hace una pequeña mueca de querer vomitar por lo tierno que se ven ambos, antes de seguir hablando.

"Oh, vamos, si lo pensamos bien, Nat sería la primera postulante para el puesto y la única cuerda entre todos nosotros que podría cuidar a un niño."

"Ella y Bruce, obviamente." Agrega Sam desde la distancia, riéndose por lo bajo ante la mirada de incredulidad que pone el doctor al oírle.

"Pues no, yo rechazo el honor de hacerme cargo de los bebés de Tony, ¿acaso no recuerdan que la paciencia… no es, exactamente, lo mío?" Chilla Banner, y una pequeña carcajada por parte de casi todo el grupo resuena por la habitación.

"Yo creo que la señorita Pepper-"

"No, porque Pepper sería la tía que consiente en todo al niño. Si lo criara ella, probablemente saldría un caprichoso y consentido por la humanidad." Masculla Natasha, callando casi enseguida a Steve. Algunos asienten para darle la razón y otros se quedan por un momento pensativos, analizando si lo dicho por Black Widow era una posibilidad.

"¿Y qué tal Coulson? He escuchado por ahí que ha estado haciéndola de niñero en el último tiempo y, al parecer, le ha ido bien."

"No. Definitivamente él no." Dice Clint en un pequeño alarido, buscando con su mirada al Omega de la Manada. "Vamos, Stark, dinos con quien dejarías a tus hijos en caso de que algo les pasara."

Tony solo levanta la mirada cuando la petición del rubio lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Toda su familia le mira expectante, con unas sonrisillas divertidas adornando sus rostros. Pero al castaño se le hace un nudo tan fuerte en la garganta, que se le hace casi imposible que las palabras salgan de la boca sin que su voz se quiebre en medio de la frase.

"Bien, no lo digas, ya sabemos que escogerías a Pepper." Gruñe Barton obstinado, luego de que el castaño se negara a hablar.

La noche de cine continúo con su curso normal y el tema del bebé quedó en el olvido en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, para Steve no pasó desapercibido el que Tony continuara tenso por el resto de la película, ni a Natasha el que los ojos del Omega comenzaran a ponerse más brillosos y tristes de lo normal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Black Widow y su imperceptible presencia aparecen por su taller cerca de dos meses después de que Helen Cho le diera su diagnóstico. Y, con ella, también aparece el examen que, supuestamente, estaba escondido en lo más recóndito de su armario.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?" Masculla Natasha con una voz tan fuerte y decidida, que logra secarle la boca a Tony.

"¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió-?"

"El hacerse el idiota no funcionará conmigo." Advierte ella de una buena vez, lanzando el arrugado papel sobre el escritorio. "Fui a hablar personalmente con Helen sobre esto y ella me dijo que este examen no tiene ningún margen de error. Tony, te lo preguntaré una sola vez y quiero oírlo de tu propia boca, sin mentiras ni rodeos. ¿Eres infértil?"

Una parte de Natasha, la que aún guarda la esperanza de que todo esto sea una mentira, espera a que Tony se le lance iracundo con comentarios mordaces sobre la estupidez que acaba de decir. Pero cuando el castaño baja la mirada y el lazo que los une como Manada le duele como la mierda, a ella solo le queda acortar la distancia entre ambos para abrazarle y enterrar la cabeza del hombre en su pecho, en un gesto que intentaba ser conciliador.

Y que, sin embargo, solo logró que Tony se sintiera peor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tony tiene que hablar sobre algo importante contigo."

Steve deja de golpear el saco de boxeo que está enfrente suyo en cuanto Natasha habla, y un olor extraño, proveniente de ella, le da de lleno a la nariz.

La pelirroja se mantiene con los brazos cruzados y cuerpo recargado contra una de las paredes del gran gimnasio que tienen para entrenar, esperándole, mientras que Steve se toma su tiempo de tomar una toalla predispuesta a un lado para pasársela por el cuello y secar así el poco sudor que había soltado durante el ejercicio.

El aroma de Natasha se vuelve un poco más fuerte luego de esto y Steve no puede evitar aspirarlo con un poco más de fuerza, intentando recordar dónde lo había sentido antes. Pero la nada acude a su mente y el preguntar directamente sobre la esencia se le hace un poco inoportuno. Sobre todo, si aquello puede llegar a insultar a su mejor amiga.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Solo ve con él, Steve. Tony te necesita ahora mismo." Manifiesta ella con voz algo hastiada. Entonces Steve la ve levantar su vista y sus ojos brillantes con un poco de rojo en los alrededores de sus hermosos iris verdes, agrandan ese raro sentimiento en su estómago. "Está en el taller, por cierto. Y, por favor, no le digas cosas idiotas." Concluye Romanoff, volteándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Steve la observa marcharse con la duda y preocupación plasmada en la cara. Su aroma- ese característico de una Alfa tan fuerte como Natasha-, suavemente comienza a desaparecer junto a ella, al igual que ese olor angustiante que la acompañaba.

El silencio abrumador vuelve a hacerse presente y algo se remueve inquieto en su interior. Algo que logra presionarle cada vez con más fuerza el pecho y hace que las piernas le tiemblen como gelatina.

Sin embargo, decide dar un suspiro para calmar esa extraña ansiedad impropia suya y pasarse por última vez la toalla por el pelo, para secarse cualquier gota de agua que aún pudiera quedar.

Si ese algo de lo que tenía que hablar su Omega fuera tan grave e importante como Natasha lo hizo parecer, él estaba seguro de que Tony se lo hubiera dicho personalmente. O quizá hasta Friday se lo habría comunicado en caso de que fuera peligroso para su pareja.

" _Solo debe ser algo relacionado con la empresa."_ Se dice, mientras tira la toalla hacia una silla y se marcha de allí con cierta presura para hablar con el castaño.

Y solo los Dioses saben lo que Steve hubiera dado para que la conversación que se le venía tuviera, aunque sea un poco, algo vinculado con Stark Industries.


	2. First Light

_**N.a:** ¿Holi?_

 _Ay Nymerhia ¿por qué eres así? Para ser sincera, escribí esto entre los tiempos que tenía para desestresarme (que eran entre treinta a una hora, así que no podía avanzar mucho). ¡Pero vamos! El capítulo es bastante larguito (4K aproximadamente) y nos da la introducción a todo lo que queda de la historia jiji._

 _Quiero agradecer mucho a quienes agregaron a favoritos y a seguir. Mi dios, me emocioné un montón cuando el domingo me metí a revisar y tenía a todas estas maravillosas personas leyendo esta cosita: **Odalis.J, Jaishimahara, Alessia D. Cavallone, Linca357, MishimaReika0985, Sayuki Yukimura, Snowkiller, SweetBitch, Bayercarolina, Iacarranzahdez, Sakura nita, Aara Black, Fangirl99 eveyami, HeroTeaGirl, Noriko-leo, RichisQueso, Maryagus93, Percornejo, Alexesenpai, Angelneverchange, Hoshi88, Ramc95, Zuhany26, Gloria Melgar, Yoko Hasagawa, Andreetaag, Lu latouche on ice, Princess Mabel Malfoy, xLuBiemPiolax, MikasaDeRivalle, SatchYuu, Victoriarodz289, Sweet snowball, Flordeloto2204, Ale Jimenez, Alice Reizner** y **Patiza98.** **.** Lxs amo y no miento cuando se los digo._

 _Pero a quienes quizá quiero un poquitín más (no puedo evitarlo*sademotic*) es a quienes me dejaron un lindísimo review: **HinataYaoi, HeroTeaGirl, Kennyjean, Cerezo de Luna,** **Ramc95, CHIO** e **Inuchara2511.** Me da alegría (pero no debería) saber que el fic les da tristeza, porque así me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo bien mai job xd. Lxs adoro._

 _En fin, muchas gracias por leerme. Espero volver luego por aquí y un montón de besos._  
 _PD: El capítulo no está Beteado XD, así que es posible que haya algunos errores. En cuanto Chinita-sama me mande el corregido, prometo subirlo (tranquila, cariño, tomate tu tiempo)._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Nada mío. Todo de los demás. Eso de ser pobre afecta mucho._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony principalmente._

 _ **Summary:** Entonces Tony descubre que no todo en la vida es oscuridad, y que las hermosas luces pueden venir en una pequeña y regordeta cara con enormes e inocente ojos cafés._

 _ **Advertencias:** Pos no sé. ¿Un poquito de Angst? Quizá m-preg, aunque no lo aseguro. Semi-AU_

 _._

 _Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:_

 _CHIO:_  
 _Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que Bien._  
 _Ay mi tesorito, me siento reculpable por hacerte llorar, pero en cierta parte me alegra, porque estoy cumpliendo con el angst (¿?). Sin embargo, te prometo que Tony será feliz. Ahora sí que sí._  
 _Muchas gracias por comentarme. Espero volver a leerte pronto y un besote gigantesco desde la distancia._

 _._

.

.

First Light.  
.

 _When will I feel this  
As vivid as it truly is?_

 _Touch- Sleeping at Last._

 _._

 _Hay una cueva._

 _Una pequeña cueva con olor a humedad y putrefacción._

 _Tony está en esa cueva y, a su lado, Yinsen intenta calmarle._

" _No grites ni les desafíes, obedéceles y te dejaran en paz." Aconseja él, pero Tony, terco como él solo, actúa sin pensar._

 _Entonces viene el primer golpe. Y luego le siguen diez más._

 _Hay tantos Alfas enfurecidos arremetiendo contra él, que Tony solo atina a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo. Le golpean el estómago, la espalda, su cabeza, y él se vuelve un trapo debilucho que viaja entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia._

 _Tiene pequeñas memorias. Tan pequeñas y fragmentadas que su mente juega con ellas. Pequeños flashbacks que parecen pesadillas y que sin embargo sabe que son ciertos por las marcas que aparecen en su cuerpo cuando despierta a las horas siguientes._

 _Pero hay uno; un recuerdo que le deja marcado como nunca. Recuerda a un Alfa, de los tantos que allí habían, mirarle con morbo mal disimulado mientras sujetaba entre sus manos una pequeña botella con un extraño líquido en su interior._

 _Fue ese hombre el que le hizo tomar una pastilla, una pastilla tan blanca y pura que el color parecía enceguecerle en medio de la penumbra en que se encontraba. Tony intenta resistirse, escupiendo y soltando maldiciones al mismo tiempo que se remueve como una lombriz entre los brazos que lo tienen sujeto._

 _Sin embargo, no consigue nada._

 _Despierta cerca de seis horas después, con una extraña sensación de vacío en el cuerpo y un dolor indescriptible en el vientre bajo. Intenta acariciarse ahí y calmar el extraño presentimiento que revuelve su mente y corazón, pero una mano lo detiene._

" _Tony…" escucha desde lejos y cuando abre sus orbes cafés, se encuentra de frente unos ojos rasgados que le observan con compasión._

 _Él intenta apartarse, pero no lo logra._

 _Yinsen vuelve a susurrar su nombre._

 _Y, entonces, todo se vuelve negro._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un Alfa enojado siempre ha sido un mal presagio para Tony.

El olor de las feromonas flotando en el aire, hacen que su cuerpo tiemble en ansiedad y desesperación. Gime intentando calmarle, hacerle saber que realmente le está asustando y preocupando, pero Steve esta tan cegado en la rabia que su llamado pasa a segundo plano.

Tony intenta acercarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo tirite en advertencia. Pero Steve se aleja de él, rechazando el contacto.

"No te acerques, cariño- ahora mismo no." Susurra su pareja y Tony siente la inseguridad crecerle como mala hierba en el cuerpo.

Un gruñido furioso sale de la garganta de Steve ante el leve olor amargo que comienza a inundar la habitación y Tony decide que es mejor salir de allí.

Steve le observa marcharse con hombros encogidos, mirada gacha y caminar apresurado. Quiere detenerle- Jura por los Dioses que quiere hacerlo, pero la ira no lo deja.

De pronto, un gruñido de odio resuena por toda la habitación y al cabo de unos pocos segundos el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose contra la pared le acompaña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, la pareja líder de la manada duerme en habitaciones separadas y nadie sabe la verdadera razón de aquello.

Solo Natasha- oh la gran y hermosa Natasha- tiene una ligera sospecha del porqué. Pero quiere convencerse a sí misma de que Steve no es tan estúpido como para hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella le aconsejó.

No obstante, cuando a la mañana siguiente entra por la cocina para desayunar y quizá tener una pequeña charla con su familia, descubre que su Alfa o es realmente tonto o se pasa por el culo las palabras que ella dice.

Su manada se encuentra dividida en dos pequeños grupos; de los que observan y los que intentan intervenir. Wanda junto con Sam y Bruce, tratan de crear un diálogo entre los dos contrincantes, mientras que Clint y Visión se mantienen al margen de la disputa que ahí se lleva.

Steve y Tony se encuentran gritando airadamente en medio de la cocina. El Omega mueve efusivamente sus manos, lanzando un centenar de palabrotas en contra de su pareja mientras que Steve le responde de vez en cuando con sus propios gritos y reclamos, en un vano intento de defenderse.

La habitación está inundada de un olor bastante raro entre lo picante y el agridulce, haciendo que Natasha tenga que arrugar su nariz para que el hedor no le pegue tan fuerte en el instinto. Clint voltea a verle al sentir sus ligeros pasos y se encoge de hombros al percibir la muda pregunta de ella.

"Cuando yo llegue ya estaban así." Dice él, dándole otra cucharada a su desayuno. La pelirroja le observa preocupada por un momento y se queda quieta en su sitio, sin saber que hacer o como proceder.

Steve lanza un fuerte gruñido en advertencia ante las últimas palabras de su Omega, que logra encrespar los pelos en todos los presentes. Todos menos a Tony, quien continúa parloteando e insultándole como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El rubio siente el enojo carcomerle el cuerpo con más fuerza por cada segundo que pasa y, para intentar demostrarlo, se lanza en contra de su pareja hasta hacer chocar sus pechos y demostrar así el dominio que supuestamente posee sobre él. Sin embargo, Tony no se deja intimidar y con la mirada en alto, desafía a su Alfa de manada.

Nunca un Alfa se ha puesto por encima suyo y esta no sería la primera vez.

Steve lo mira fijamente y con dureza, incitándole así a bajar la mirada y mostrar sumisión. Tony aprieta la quijada y tensa los hombros en respuesta, aumentando así el olor agridulce del lugar.

Natasha, desde su puesto, siente las náuseas subirle por el esófago por lo fuerte de las feromonas.

" _Discúlpate, Omega_." Le exige Steve, con una voz en tres tonos más graves. Tony le sonríe con soberbia.

"¿Y tú quién demonios te crees que eres para obligarme a disculparme?"

"Tu Alfa."

"Ya no." Le contesta Tony y todos aquellos que intentaban pararles, se callan automáticamente.

El aroma a Alfa colérico se cuela rápidamente por sus narices hasta el punto de inmovilizarles, por lo que nadie alcanza a reaccionar correctamente hasta que Steve tira a Tony contra uno de los muebles de la cocina, acorralándolo. Bruce intenta intervenir como su naturaleza de Beta le exige, pero Wanda, aún presa del temor por la situación en la que se encontraban como Manada, le alcanza a tomar el brazo para retenerle. Él voltea a verla y ella niega con la cabeza.

"Vuelve a decirlo, Stark. Creo que mi oído me falla." Steve ruge, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Los chocolates de Tony, brillantes e iracundos le devuelven su reflejo sin demostrar siquiera un ápice de temor.

"Ya no eres mi Alfa, estúpido malnacido." Le escupe las palabras en la cara y Steve no aguanta más.

Clint suelta un pequeño silbido que va entre lo sarcástico y divertido cuando la ansiosa boca de Steve se lanza contra la de Tony en un beso ansioso y desesperado. Wanda suelta un pequeño _'iugh'_ de asco y sale de ahí presurosa con Visión siguiéndole de cerca. Sam niega con la cabeza y saca una naranja del frutero antes de marcharse.

Ese dúo de estúpidos le hicieron perder el apetito.

Bruce siente sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando Tony (¡Por todos los Dioses, aún es horario familiar!) gime bajito contra la boca del rubio, apegándose todavía más a su cuerpo. Entonces el doctor, avergonzado como nunca, decide salir de ahí como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Clint le sigue unos pocos segundos después y Natasha solo suspira cansadamente mientras se retira sin querer ver hasta qué punto llegaran esos dos.

Ya después hablara con Steve sobre lo que había pasado.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos más desde que ambos se quedan solos y los que aprovechan para devorarse la boca mutuamente y descargar así todo el enojo, tristeza, dolor e incertidumbre que tenían y que llevaban guardándose desde la tarde anterior. Tony se separa un poco de su pareja cuando el aire le hace falta y Steve, sin estar del todo satisfecho, comienza a dejarle pequeños besitos por las mejillas, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta reposar su cabeza contra la curvatura que une el hombro y brazo del más bajo.

"Lo siento tanto, Tony. Actúe como un verdadero idiota." Steve murmura suavemente sobre la piel descubierta del Omega mientras que el contrario solo suspira.

Ahora, por lo menos, el rubio ya no está usando _ese_ maldito tono de voz con él. Un punto a su favor.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, esto también fue culpa mía, cariño. Debí habértelo dicho cuando Helen me dio los resultados."

"Tony, lamen-"

"Espera, no, detente." Exclama Tony demasiado rápido, para luego separarse de la misma forma y mirarle fijamente. "Steve, por favor, te suplico que no lo digas." Susurra Tony con el ruego colándose entre las palabras y Steve termina por comerse sus palabras.

Han sido tantos los años que han pasado uno al lado del otro como compañeros de armas y amantes, que inevitablemente el mismo tiempo les ha ido enseñando (a tropezones y discusiones) a predecir qué es lo que pasa exactamente por la mente del contrario. Y Tony, siendo completamente sincero, no cree ser capaz de soportar toda la palabrería conciliadora que su Alfa posiblemente diría y que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Y es que el mundo entero puede decir lo que quiera sobre lo que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida; pueden criticarle, insultarle y hasta mirarle en menos por nacer Omega ( _algo de lo que él nunca en la vida se lamentará, y que se pudran todos aquellos que piensen lo contrario)_ , pueden llegar incluso hasta sentir pena por su existencia y eso a él poco y nada le importaría.

Pero si Steve Rogers ( _ese Alfa de los años cuarenta chapado a la antigua y que lo cortejó por cerca de tres meses antes de darle un primer beso, aquel hombre del que creció escuchando maravillosas historias y por quien es capaz de levantarse día a día_ ) llegara a pensar igual que el resto del mundo, Tony se destruiría.

Anthony nunca tuvo una familia a la cual recurrir cuando las cosas se ponían feas o todo en su vida estaba mal. Tanto Howard como María se habían marchado demasiado pronto, dejándole solo en un mundo discriminador en el que, si nacías siendo Beta u Omega, las puertas se cerraban justo en frente de tus narices y, para más remate, dejaron sobre sus hombros el legado de un enorme imperio acompañado de un pesado apellido que contra viento y marea debía defender, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Y si bien todo aquello no había sido fácil, tampoco fue algo imposible de lograr pues fue gracias a su propia terquedad el que Tony había logrado sobrellevar esto, a pesar de que su pecho dolió y ardió como el infierno cuando la gente lo hizo el blanco de sus críticas.

No obstante, hay que destacar que él supo aprovecharse de todo esto y tras años de soportar miradas por sobre el hombro y palabras en su contra, Tony logró construir su propio castillo, donde las paredes eran demasiado gruesas para que las palabras entraran y tanto el ego como el orgullo se habían transformado en sus mejores aliados.

Sin embargo, todo esto se fue por el caño tan pronto como Tony conoció a Steve ( _el verdadero Steve, no el Capitán América_ ), y éste le enseñó el verdadero significado de amor y familia junto con lo que simbolizaba participar y tener que comprometerse en la iniciativa _Avengers_.

"El mundo entero puede tenerme la compasión que quiera, Steven, pueden hablar de mí, pueden decirme inútil e incluso hasta inservible si se les place. Pero si tú piensas como ellos; si me demuestras que todos esos hijos de perra siempre han tenido la razón y que todos estos años en los que me he estado sacando la mierda para demostrarte lo contrario han sido en vano, entonces yo no sé qué haría." Confiesa Tony en un murmullo demasiado bajo. Steve siente su respiración cortarse y, de pronto, todo se sume en un silencio incómodo.

Tony nunca ha sido mucho de hablar sobre lo que lo acongoja y mucho menos sobre lo que pasa por su mente, siendo una principal prueba de ello la creación de Ultrón y Visión hacía unos cuantos meses atrás- la que, por cierto, les había costado una discusión bastante fuerte y posteriormente una batalla durísima, además de la integración de nuevas personas a su hermosa Manada-.

Por eso, escucharle decir aquello y el no tener que sacarlo por su propia deducción hace que un nudo se instale en la garganta de Steve, porque esto solo le demuestra que Tony es una persona más con temores e inseguridades, y aunque quiera aparentar que nada le lastima, _este_ tema en particular sí llegó a tocarle.

Y posiblemente sea también una advertencia de que piense bien sus palabras antes de hablar, si es que no quiere terminar separado del calor de su Omega por un par de meses y con unos cuantos dedos rotos -cortesía de Natasha- al ser tan idiota.

"Te amo, Tony." Es lo que logra decir y lo único que le parece correcto para el momento. El castaño le mira con incertidumbre y Steve tan solo se limita a sonreír para calmarle. "Juntos venceremos, amor." Dice él como una mala broma y Tony se ríe por lo bajo.

' _Todo esto solo es una prueba más de la vida'_ Se dice Steve mentalmente envolviendo con sus brazos a su pareja, quien frota gustosamente su mejilla contra la suya, intentando impregnarse así de su aroma y dar por solucionado el tema. ' _Una prueba más que juntos superaremos.'_

Pero cuando el día llega a su fin y él se encuentra en la comodidad de su nido con el calor del castaño contra su costado, y los pensamientos de la medianoche comienzan a atormentarle, no puede evitar pensar con dolor y tristeza que hubiera sido maravilloso ver crecer un cachorro dentro del vientre de Tony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El 2008* terminó en una enorme fiesta de despedida en el complejo _Avengers,_ con alcohol destilando por cada poro de los invitados ybajo una muda promesa de que el siguiente año sería mejor. Pero todos sabían que sus deseos se habían ido por el drenaje cuando a mediados de Julio ya se habían vuelto un extraño conjunto de moretones, huesos rotos y hormonas descontroladas.

Nick Fury se había vuelto una verdadera perra con esto de las misiones individuales. Bueno, en realidad, el pobre hombre no tenía la culpa de que a HYDRA le hubiera dado un ataque de protagonismo que llevaba ya más de seis meses en función y que había conllevado a que cada integrante de su Manada, independiente del rango que fuera, estuviera en algún lugar del mundo como espía o saboteando algún estúpido plan que la organización enemiga estaba llevando a cabo.

Sin embargo, Tony no tenía mucho de que quejarse; después de todo era el que menos misiones había tenido a lo largo del año (gracias a la hermosa y aterradora Pepper, que a poco y nada estuvo de arrancarle el otro ojo a Fury cuando su jefe faltó a una reunión importante a principios del año, lo que les había hecho perder un gran inversionista japonés). Pero eso no evitaba que él se sintiera como un verdadero inútil en el fondo de su corazón, sobre todo ahora que Steve estaría fuera de casa quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y el resto de su familia estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que el rubio.

El Alfa de la Manada se encontraba a más de seis mil kilómetros de distancia, en medio de una fría Rusia y junto con un Barton que posiblemente se encontraba con un humor de mierda y despotricando contra todos. Fury les había mandado en aquella misión de espionaje hacía cuatro días atrás y por lo poco que había logrado a hablar con Steve hace unas cuantas horas (bendita sea Friday y su invisible presencia) las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, por lo que la misión tendría que ser alargada un par de días más hasta que solucionaran el pequeño desliz que Clint y él habían tenido. Tony, que estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decía su pareja, se había ahogado para sus adentros el suspiro de resignación que inevitablemente nació de su pecho ante la noticia y después de un pequeño 'Te amo y cuídate mucho', cortó la llamada.

Wanda se había ido junto con Visión y Sam a Japón en una misión rango B hace dos días atrás, cuyo propósito era desmantelar un tratado de blancas que estaba llevándose a cabo. Bruce había sido llamado a Nuevo México hace un mes por Jane Foster para investigar quien-sabe-que-cosa-respecto-a-los-rayos-gamma (o algo así le había dicho -excusado- el hombre cuando le pilló saliendo a hurtadillas de la torre con una maleta en mano y caminar presuroso hacia uno de los quinjet), y Natasha, por otro lado, estaba en modo espía; nadie sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba desde hace una semana, pero Tony estaba tranquilo respecto a eso porque bueno, era Romanoff de quien hablábamos y también porque hace un par de días le había llegado un mensaje de un número desconocido que recitaba ' _No_ _me esperes para cenar, Bebé'_. Una forma bastante creativa de informarle que se encontraba bien, si es que lo llegan a preguntar.

Así que, con toda su Manada fuera, Tony se había quedado solo en casa. El encerrarse en su taller había sido lo primero en hacer cuando el silencio del lugar se hizo terriblemente desolador. Pero lo dejó de lado al cabo del segundo día al percatarse de que su mente estaba inusualmente volátil y perdida, y él no quería ser responsable de crear algo que causara la destrucción del mundo nuevamente ( _tanto Bruce como él habían aprendido la lección el año pasado, gracias por preguntar_ ). Y molestar a Pepper no le parecía una opción muy adecuada; terminar encerrado en la empresa firmando cuanto papel fuera posible y en reuniones fastidiosas e interminables no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención y menos en lo que quería pasar el resto de su semana _(aunque bueno, era por eso por lo que no tenía misiones como los demás. Meh, ya hablaría con Fury sobre eso)._

Manhattan parecía estar rebosante de vida a eso de las seis de la tarde cuando el morocho decidió salir a dar una pequeña vuelta por el Central Park con los rayos del sol quemándole placenteramente la espalda. El atardecer caería dentro de poco y a Tony le pareció una buena idea esperarlo en medio del parque que se encontraba rebosante de personas.

Sin embargo, nadie pareció percatarse de su existencia; con sus lentes oscuros y ropa casual, Tony era un ser humano como cualquier otro. Hace algún tiempo, cuando él era solo un chiquillo y no superaba los veinte años, recuerda que la gente era bastante molesta y fastidiosa con respecto a su presencia; solían arremolinarse a su alrededor en cuanto le veían y ni siquiera podía respirar con calma cuando los- y las- Alfas soltaban sus malditas feromonas a su alrededor en un vano intento por atraerle. Pero él nunca sucumbió ante las tentaciones y contra todo pronóstico, siempre se mantuvo firme.

Al pasar de los años, Tony aprendió a rechazar las propuestas de cortejo con educación-y a veces con altanería cuando se ponían muy hostigosos-, y a saber a quién llevarse a su cama si es que quería un revolcón rápido. Por aquella época, si es que no se equivoca, la prensa era un verdadero dolor en el culo y más de alguna vez apareció en la portada de alguna revista con algún amante de turno.

Sin embargo, todo aquello cambió cuando él y Pepper comenzaron a intentar algo. Fue gracias a ella que Tony dejó aquellas andanzas que ya llevaban bastantes años en uso y se estableció como un hombre maduro que supuestamente ya era. Ahora que lo suyo no hubiera resultado era algo aparte, pero no por eso debía de quitarle el crédito a la mujer.

Una pequeña brisa le remueve los cabellos cuando Tony recuerda con nostalgia lo mejor de su pasado. Pepper y sus hermosas pecas siempre fueron su ancla en medio de la marejada; las sonrisas y besos que compartieron son uno de sus más preciados tesoros, a pesar de que ahora ella estuviera en lo suyo con Happy y él con Steve.

Porque es gracias a todo _aquello_ , que él esta donde le corresponde.

El atardecer comienza a caer lentamente sobre Manhattan y Tony esta recargado contra la banca con calma cuando de pronto sucede.

Todo comienza con una risa. Una risa tan inocente y jovial que Tony no puede evitar estremecerse por lo pura que esta es. Un niño pasa corriendo enfrente suyo, con mejillas coloradas y carcajadas limpias saliendo de sus pequeños labios. El aroma a cachorro se diluye rápidamente con el aire del lugar ante la presencia del infante y Stark no puede evitar aspirarlo un poco más al percatarse que nadie está pendiente de él.

Caramelo y vainilla se dejan relucir. Algo sutil, suave, pero allí están.

El niño continúa corriendo, con su risa colándose en los oídos de Tony y provocando que su corazón lata alocado en su pecho. Pocos segundos después aparece detrás del infante un hombre de su edad, con su propia sonrisa adornando su rostro. Tony no tiene que ser muy inteligente para deducir que él es el padre; su rostro rebosante de orgullo con el que observa al pequeño es la prueba más que suficiente.

Padre e hijo se ponen a corretear en los alrededores, en medio de risas y empujones suaves. El castaño los observa con un nudo extraño en la garganta, sintiendo como su propia realidad le abofetea la cara.

La felicidad de ese hombre, la dicha del orgullo y el sentimiento de querer proteger algo con tu vida, él nunca podrá sentirla. Ni él ni Steve, si continua a su lado. Todo por culpa de unos malditos hijos de puta que le arrebataron la posibilidad sin que él siquiera la hubiera meditado.

Un cachorro, maldita sea. Un cachorro suyo y de Steve hubiera sido perfecto. Tony puede imaginarlo; pequeñas y tiernas piernas, cara redonda y ojos azules, un cachorro tan hermoso, que llenaría su vida de felicidad con solo balbucear palabras inentendibles, que le sacaría lágrimas de alegría con tan solo existir y que volvería a su Manada un hogar lleno de aromas dulces y tranquilizadores.

Jodida vida.

Tony ahoga un suspiro y cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Ya basta con todo este tema. Basta de lamentaciones y de penas. No quiere pensar en algo que sabe que no podrá tener. Ya basta de deprimirse por los 'hubiera', que él no es de aquellos que lloren sobre la leche derramada; él enfrenta sus problemas con la frente en alto y saca lo mejor de todo para solucionarlos.

Él es un futurista, un visionario.

Pero por todos los malditos Dioses que existen en el mundo, Tony no sabe cómo enfrentar esto- maldita sea, él quiere y necesita sentirlo.

Entonces, la solución le llega de la nada y junto a ella, también lo hace un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

¿¡Como carajos no se le había ocurrido antes!?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Steve creyó que, al volver de su misión de Rusia, todo sería calma y paz.

Él tenía todo planeado; daría un reporte rápido en SHIELD, luego iría a casa junto con Clint, cenarían algo rápido y después cada uno a su habitación. Posiblemente tomaría una ducha corta para destensar los músculos de la espalda y cuando ya estuviera listo, se acobijaría junto a su Omega hasta que el sueño llegara.

No era un mal plan, para ser sinceros. Era un plan que tenía todas las de ganar y no era difícil de llevar a cabo.

Pero cuando entra a su habitación y Tony se encuentra sobre la cama con un montón de papeles a su alrededor, no puede evitar pensar que a lo mejor la fase final sería un poquitín más complicada de lo previsto.

"Quiero un hijo Steve…" Susurra Tony como saludo, con sus ojos achocolatados brillando en decisión. "Y quiero que adoptemos."

No, complicada no era la palabra. Se corrige mentalmente el rubio. Descontrolada encajaría mucho mejor que lo anterior.

.

.

*2008: Digamos que jugué un poquito con la cronología del MCU, y todo ocurrió unos pocos (bastantes) años antes. Si me da el tiempo y las ganas, quizá haga una especie de precuela de Light, algo así de como Steve y Tony comenzaron lo suyo.


End file.
